


Just Friends

by Akitokitoa_chan



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, Homophobia, Light Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-01 19:02:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15149771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akitokitoa_chan/pseuds/Akitokitoa_chan
Summary: When He Tian returns from his trip to meet his Dad,injured,Mo Guan Shan could never have imagined how drastically their relationship was going to change.High school Au





	1. Chapter 1

'Good Night, Don't Close Mountain' his phone read. Didn't this guy switch off his phone? Totally unreachable?   
His fingers moved as he typed  
'Where are you..'   
No no..why should he care where the bastard is? He deleted the text   
'When are you coming back?'  
What is he thinking?! Why does he want to know? It's better if he never comes back.  
Good riddance..  
He deleted the text  
Maybe he should just leave it at read...  
No. That's a bad idea  
He Tian will not let him off easy..but what could he type which didn't make him look like a...love struck girl....  
ARGHHH what was he thinking??  
He moved his fingers on the screen   
'Bastard' He typed,confidently and put his phone down but felt shivers up his spine when he felt Jian Yi's presence close to him.  
He turned to face him when the grin on Jian Yi's face grew wider.  
"Ahhh how lovey-dovey,you two!" He squealed as Mo Guan Shan's mind try to process how to answer the idiot.  
"Stop fucking me with me, you jerk. We aren't like that!" was the best he could do.  
"Oh...then 'what' are you like then?" He asked,grinning mischievously.  
"We..We...ugh..." He couldn't get an answer out. He should've just told him 'We are just accomplices'  
But his mouth went dry. Accomplices,friends,schoolmates...He knew these words didn't fit right to what they were...  
Mo Guan Shan knew that their relationship was not of 'just' friends.   
The way He Tian behaved around him,the signals he gave...Mo knew that..they could never be friends.


	2. Chapter 2

Its been two weeks. Two whole weeks since He Tian left. Mo Guan Shan has never spent such long time away from him.  
Come to think of it,ever since he has met He Tian,there hasn't been a single day where they have been apart.

It feels kind of weird. Something was off. Though He Tian had taken a leave just for a week,he still hasn't returned. Did something go wrong with that bastard? Was he in trouble...?  
With the likes of people he has seen around him,it's safe to think that way.

Mo Guan Shan could care less about what kind of trouble he was in..but his pockets were in danger. He had to capture every opportunity he had to earn money...and right now his current employer was missing. 

That is the only reason why he was standing before the smug bastard's door. 

He clenched his fists and took a deep breath.  
He does have the spare key. But he has never used it because He Tian is usually home. He can get in with the key...but are they in a relationship where they can completely rely on the other? They are...are just friends right?  
Argh damnit

He sighed and pushed the door to check if it was maybe open and Voila! It was.  
Which means....HE'S HOME?!

He rushed into the house and was immediately hit by the smell of alcohol. He covered his nose and walked in to see the hall full of bottles...alcohol bottles. Has he been drinking?  
"He Tian?" He called as he wandered around the house,observing the horrendous condition it was in. The whole place was reeking of alcohol and at it's epicentre was....He Tian,lying face first on the floor in his bedroom.

"He Tian!"

Mo Guan Shan rushed to him,panicking and turned him over and...

Blood.

So much blood stained his shirt. Mo Guan Shan was shaking. He was petrified at the amount of blood. With his shaky hands he touched his neck to feel his pulse. It was there but not so prominent. He immediately lifted his shirt and saw that a previous dressing was now loose,letting out blood. 

Mo Guan Shan rushed to the bathroom to get the first aid kit he'd put there a month ago. This idiot never cared about himself at all and hence had no basic medication anywhere in the house. 

He removed his shirt and immediately began re-dressing the wound. He Tian groaned at the touch of his cold hands and opened his eyes.

"Hey there...Little Mo" He said weakly as he tried to get up but Mo held him down. 

"Y-You're hurt He Tian" His voice was trembling. He was scared. Maybe it was because of the unsightly blood ..but deep down he knew that it was because this idiot was hurt. Upon examining the wound,it became clear to Mo that it was that from a knife.  
"He Tian,it's deep" He said as He Tian smiled,clearly drunk.  
"Are you worried about me, Little Mo?" He asked as Mo tightened his dressing.

"N-No. I'm just worried about my pay check" He lied as He Tian sat up,resisting Mo.

"Haha...But you don't look as bad as I did when you were in the hospital" He smiled.

"Stop joking" He said.He knew where this conversation was going.He had to get away from He Tian. He Tian's gaze was boring into him.

"I-I'll get you some juice" He said,getting up but he was too slow.  
"Mo Guan Shan" His husky voice spoke,freezing him as he caught his hand.

Mo Guan Shan couldn't help but turn to face the man.  
"Do you have any idea..how worried I was?" He pulled him closer,his other hand grazing his cheek.  
"H-He Tian stop--" He tried to resist but He Tian's touch was warm. It was the warmth he had been craving for the past two weeks.

"Do you k-know what k-kind of effect you have on m-me?" He Tian stammered as he caressed Mo's face,his thumb sliding against his lips. Mo gasped,he felt He Tian's breath tickle him. He didn't understand why he wasn't fighting back. He knows what was going to happen. His hand,though it clutched He Tian's shirt to resist him,it was loosening as He Tian's touch melted him. His heart was racing as He Tian's nose touched his,his fingers interlacing with his unconsciously. He knew it was too late to stop.

He let He Tian take over and closed his eyes as his lips met the other's. Their lips merely brushed against each other's and He Tian pulled back. Mo frowned and opened his eyes to look into his. It was clear. All so clear in his eyes that he wanted Mo Guan Shan. He couldn't let this go any further. He tried to push him away but as usual ,his try was in vain. He kissed him again,this time his warm tongue licked his upper lip,asking for permission. Mo Guan Shan,under the intoxicated state that he was in,parted his lips and allowed his tongue to meet He Tian's. He moaned as He Tian explored his mouth,licking the pallate. He grabbed onto his shoulder as He Tian's hands slid to his waist,pulling him closer. He Tian deepened the kiss,nibbling on his lips,sending small waves of shivers down the other's spine. Mo felt his hands creep up under his shirt,caressing his torso. He pulled back

"He Tian...stop" A mere whisper left his lips as He Tian bent down to his neck and placed his lips on the crook of his neck. He sucked on the skin as Mo let out small sighs,closing his eyes again,his hand in the black,silky hair. 

"Shan" He Tian whispered on his skin,licking his neck and shoulders as Mo was beyond his senses. But as Mo felt He Tian's hands touch his ass,he pushed the man back with all the strength he could muster and punched him.He stood up,panting. Shocked at what was happening. He Tian had already fallen onto the bed,probably unconscious from the punch.

He ran out of the room,out of the apartment and continued running till he reached his house. He panted deliriously,still trying to process what had just happened?

 

WHAT DID HE JUST DO??!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys! I guess it was a little too early for me to make them do this but I'm sorry the fangirl in me just can't hold back


	3. Chapter 3

Mo Guan Shan was scared.   
Terrified.  
Not at how 'gently' He Tian swept him off his feet but how easily he was swept off his feet. He should've resisted sooner.   
He shouldn't have let himself be taken over so easily. He wasn't sure if He Tian would even remember tomorrow considering how drunk he was. It's better if he doesn't remember how he stole a virgin's first deep kiss.  
Damn it! His first french kiss was a man?! And on top of that, He Tian??! Could his life get any worse? He'd already done the deed that time in the basketball court,right before the whole She Li drama. He remembers how afraid he was back then,to have a foreign appendage in his mouth,from a man on top of that. He felt disgusted and remembers crying.   
But it was because of how He Tian had risked his life to save him that day that he forgave him so very easily. The scar She Li left on his neck with that nail was still visible. It saddened him every time he saw it. But one thing he never understood was why someone like He Tian, rich, handsome, extremely strong and smart guy, would help someone like Mo,delinquent, short tempered and rude?  
Mo knows that if he were to ask He Tian he'd just say that it was because he needed a housekeeper. He'd always brush the topic off. But the way He Tian looked at him,touched him,Mo knew that he wasn't just a housekeeper to the boy. But he couldn't just jump to conclusions. Maybe he did need him as the housekeeper and that he was just teasing him with all the teasing. 

But today...today was different. He Tian's eyes were serious. They showed his real emotions for the first time ever. His actions might have been forceful,under the influence of the alcohol but his eyes weren't lying. They were gentle and..fearful? He looked afraid of something. To be able to see his vulnerable side,Mo felt the distance between them lessen. But if He Tian remembers nothing of tonight,would Mo really be glad? Does he want He Tian to remember? 

Does he want He Tian to come and confront Mo tomorrow,to get some reaction out of him...maybe even kiss him--  
WHAT THE HECK IS HE THINKING  
He doesn't want any of that. It's better if he forgets. He probably will. He must've numerous girls in his mind,who he's kissed several times because of course a girl's lips are better than a guy's right? Yeah... he'll forget..forget everything that happened.   
But how will Mo? If it were a girl, she probably wouldn't be able to forget how his rough fingertips brushed against her waist or how his deep voice rang in her ear. How his ragged lips kissed each and every inch of her neck and how good it felt---  
But Mo is a guy and he definitely did not notice all that. He didn't...or so he denied.  
To be honest it wasn't all that bad...kissing He Tian. He seemed pretty good at what he was doing..used to it rather. Of course though. Pretty sure he has many girls..even guys chasing after him. No wonder he is refreshed all day.  
Bastard.  
Tch.  
Isn't this all just to deny the fact that his skillful kissing got him extremely uncomfortable in his pants?   
Damn it.   
Is Mo Guan Shan gay? Is he attracted to guys? Maybe that's why he..with He Tian?  
No No. Definitely not. He really does like girls..  
He does...right?

______

After a night of sleeplessness Mo Guan Shan now walked to school,half-alive.  
And as he reached the school gate,the arm he expected wrapped around his shoulders.  
"Hey Little Mo~" He Tian grinned as Mo's heart raced at this proximity. Does he know? Does he remember? In any case,he has to act normal.  
"Get away from me,you Bastard" He grumbled,pushing the man away slightly.   
"Haha..did you miss me? But we met just last night" He said and Mo paused.  
He remembers??! No what should he do? Run? Punch him? What should he do?  
"Thanks for visiting me." He said as Mo didn't know how to respond to what he was going to do next. He was going to bring up the kiss wasn't he?  
"I don't remember much from yesterday but I do remember--"  
Oh God Please No  
"-- you dressing my wound. Thanks"  
Wait ..what?! That's it. He doesn't remember?  
"As I said,I was worried about my pay" He said as a wave of relief washed over him. But..he was curious,about the wound. Is it okay to ask him? Last time he said something like that He Tian threatened to sew his mouth with iron wires. Terrifying. But--  
"Are you gonna ask me about the wound or not Or do I just lay it all out to you?" He read his mind and Mo nodded,looking away.  
"Well,I went to see my Dad..and things got ugly" He joked   
"What kind of a Father stabs his own son??!" Mo asked  
"Well...mine. Something like a rite of passage" He grinned,wrapping his arms around him once more.  
"You're family is dangerous,eh-- AH! I-I mean I won't tell anyone I swear--" Mo panicked but He Tian just laughed  
"Hey,why are you panicking? I trust you ,Little Mo" He said,locking eyes with the Red Head.  
Mo Guan Shan stared into his dark eyes,amazed at how different He Tian was compared to last time. But he looked away,blushing,realising he'd been staring too long.  
"Ah..O-Okay" He said   
"So,do you want me to treat you to some non-cheese sandwiches?" He hummed,pulling Mo closer.  
"Don't treat me like a girl. I'm not one of your girlfriends" Mo grunted, irritated.  
"Well then why don't you become one then?" 

"....." It took him a while to process what he just said.   
"I mean you already cook for me and even clean the house, You are an Ideal wife already--"

"AGHH! Chicken Dick He Tian! You jerk" He threw punches at the man.

It was the usual Mo Guan Shan but what He Tian noticed were his incredibly red and cute cheeks.  
His words were affecting him too much.

Mo Guan Shan was going crazy. 

Something was definitely wrong with him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mo us flustered and Jian You wants to help.

Maths class was never interesting. The same old formulae and numbers used to bug his mind. But today he found it quiet peaceful. To engross himself into solving almost impossible Maths problems. Why? Do deviate his mind from the idiot sitting behind him. Why did they have to have a joint class? Why did the other lecturer have to take maternity leave? And how did He Tian end up right behind him? Wasn't the class president behind him? Oh right,She too is He Tian's fangirl. Of course she'd give up her seat for the knight in shining armour. What a poor soul..being this smart she fails to recognise the devil in the armour. Poor her.   
But more than her,it was Mo Guan Shan who was more pitiable. Though he knew what kind of an asshole he was,he allowed him to mess around with him. But he had to understand that it was just teasing and nothing else. He Tian is a guy and it's disgusting for two guys to..even hold hands. It makes them less manly. They are almost equivalent to girls. Yuck.  
Though he said that,why was it that his body was reacting to He Tian,right now??   
The Bastard's fingers are drawing circles on his neck but then instead of laughing out loud from the tickling,why is Mo Guan Shan blushing to his ears? Shouldn't he have shaken him off?!  
What if someone saw him doing this? Won't they take it the wrong way? Especially one of his fangirls? Besides already being called a delinquent,he doesn't want to be called gay too. He has to stop He Tian before he--  
Mo jumped in his seat as his fingers slid to his collar bone and he had had enough.  
He almost stood up,to rush out,but was saved by the Bell. As soon as the girls crowded around He Tian's desk,Mo got your and ran out to the cafeteria.   
Fuck! That Jerk!  
When will he quit doing this?!  
Can't he stop making Mo Guan Shan doubt his own damn sexuality?!?  
Why is he making his life so damn difficult?   
He had no one to talk to..He didn't have the guts to tell his mom,she had enough worries. He did ask on the net last night under an alias.  
'A guy kissed me..and I kissed him back. It was never normal between us because he has always been very flirty with me. Does he like me? I hated him for that but now I react to everything he does. Do I like him?'   
He was bold enough to click 'enter' and almost immediately numerous replies sprung up and they were all disappointing as hell.  
'Omg!! You two like each other obviously! Wow!! So cute!'  
'Dude that's gross'  
'Get together already!'  
Tch. Among all of them,only one made sense.  
'Shouldnt you talk about this with him?'  
Talk to him? And tell him what?  
"Hey He Tian you make me feel all tingly in my heart??"  
He'd rather die than talk to that idiot about this.  
This is so hard. Maybe it was just his virgin body's physical reaction to human touch? He'd never been touched like that. So skillfully and gently--  
Ahhh Stop It!! It's all his fault.  
"Fucking He Tian!!" He kicked the can on the ground.  
"What did he do now?" The voice spoke up and he turned to face Jian Yi.  
"None of your business ,isn't it? Scram now" Mo growled as Jian Yi just laughed.  
"Redhead,we are friends after all. You can tell your big brother here anything you want" Jian Yi ruffled his hair.   
"Fuck off, Jian Yi" He said but Jian Yi refused to budge.  
Mo sighed.  
"Well...I have this friend--" What was he thinking taking the most obvious cover up ever? Of course JianYi will figure out--  
"Friend?! You have it her friends?? What does he look like?"   
Of course. This is Jian Yi. He'll believe anything,that's how stupid he is.   
"Yeah I do and a-anyway,This friend of mine..he ugh kissed another guy a while ago...and even though he hates him,he couldn't stop him. S-So he asked me to give him advice about why that happened and um I-I am not able to give him and answer which is why I'm frustrated.." Mo said and JianYi hummed.  
"Then why were you cursing He Tian?" He asked.   
"Ah um He Tian was annoying me as usual today and I couldn't concentrate so.."  
"Oh..Ah...I see..so you just want to help your friend?" JianYi asked and Mo nodded.  
"Well,your friend...did he like kissing him?" He asked and Mo blushed.  
"Well I-I guess he did"   
"And did he use the tongue?"   
"What kind of chicken dick question is that ,you idiot?!" Mo was turning crimson red.  
"What? aif he used the tongue would mean that he wanted even more right? More than a kiss that is" He explained and Mo was close to fainting.  
"P-Probably.."   
"And if he didn't stop the kiss,it would mean that he doesn't hate him but rather likes him doesn't he?" JianYi said and Mo's head had already blown up.  
"HOW CAN HE LIKE ANOTHER MAN? ISNT IT DISGUSTING?" Mo finally broke and snapped at JianYi. He can't accept that he liked He Tian...that he liked a man! He wasn't gay. Gays are disgusting and--   
He looked at JianYi's dejected face.  
Oh right..he was..  
"Fuck! Jian Yi I am --"  
"No it's okay. I get how your friend feels because it is all new to him. I felt that too but because it was Zhan Zheng Xi,I was able to talk to him and felt that all the burden had been lifted off my shoulders. So maybe your friend should talk it out with the other guy, if he likes him that is..maybe the guy likes him back?Hm? And,it's not wrong to like a guy,it doesn't really matter unless you really really like the person,doesn't it?" He said and Mo gulped.  
"Y-Yeah. I'll keep that in mind. Ah I mean I-Ill let my friend know" He corrected as JianYi laughed.  
"See you later then" JianYi said as he walked away,waving his hand.  
"Ah um JianYi?" He called and he paused   
"Yeah?"  
"T-Thank you. M-My friend will be um grateful." Mo looked away and JianYi smiled.  
"How cute Redhead" He smiled and jogged to where Zhan Zheng Xi was.   
"He isn't as dense as I thought he would be ,huh?" Mo smiled and walked to the cafeteria. And as expected,the idiot was waiting for him there.  
His heart raced but he calmed it down and sighed.   
'You like him and maybe he likes you too' JianYi's words rang in his ear. He likes He Tian? He looked up at the smug smile on the jerks face.  
His heart was skipping beats and the answer was getting obvious to Mo.   
He does hate this bastard after all.  
_________  
"Zhan zheng xi!" JianYi leaped onto his friend.  
"Idiot! Don't jump like that. What took you so long?" He scolded as JianYi smiled,handing him the cream buns.  
"Haha..sorry sorry.. I met Redhead on the way...his friend was in a dilemma and he asked me for advice so I decided to help him out" He said as Zhan Zheng Xi sighed.  
"And you believed him? It was obviously about himself and he tried to cover up by using the lamest excuse because it's you talking to him." He said as JianYi stared at him,dumbfounded. The truth hit him pretty late.  
"And..what was the dilemma--" Zhan Zheng Xi wanted to ask but the idiot was already histerically screaming.  
" SO HE LIKES HE TIAN??!"


	5. Chapter 5

Things were getting out of hand. These days,Mo had decreased showing his hatred towards He Tian and had weakened his defense. It was as if he was letting himself be drawn to the man. It was all because of JianYi that he had started thinking that way. That maybe he did..kind of like He Tian. Maybe it was because of that that even before the kiss ,Mo had a soft side for him. He reminded him of a mutt and had obviously grown closer to him. Maybe it was because of how He Tian rescued him twice or how He Tian showed him the affection he had been longing for that, Mo,although harsh,didn't want He Tian to leave his side. Though he put up a strong front,He Tian easily jumped over the wall and comforted the shriveled up child inside of him.   
Initially he thought his virgin body was desperate for someone touch..but gradually he realised it was only He Tian who had the effect on him. It was only He Tian who was allowed to touch him the way he did. Maybe this is why he wasn't resisting anymore.  
On one occasion he completely shocked He Tian and himself. It was just another day,Mo was at He Tian's house,cooking something and He Tian as usual just sat there,observing his favourite redhead who while cooking was most calm and peaceful.  
His gaze was making him nervous for the first time.   
"S-Stop staring! " He complained and heard the chair creak. He knew He Tian had gotten up and was approaching his back. He felt his chest press against his back and his lips near his ear.  
"Then engage me in something. I'm getting bored Little Mo" He Tian whispered and Mo shivered at the proximity.  
"T-Then help me with t-the vegetables" Mo took a step closer to the stove.  
"Then why don't you teach me?" He asked and closed the distance between them. Mo knew He Tian was getting over confident with his pheromones all over the kitchen.  
"Fuck! You pervert stop clinging to me" Mo tried to push him away but He Tian didn't budge.  
"You know you need to try harder,Shan" He smiled as Mo finally exploded.   
"YOU JERK! HE TIAN IM GOING TO KILL YOU!"   
Anyway....that wasn't the only time. He'd had too many 'intimate' encounters with He Tian and he was now craving his attention,craving his touch. He wanted to be around He Tian the whole time now and had surprisingly started voluntarily going to his house. Maybe he was going crazy..Maybe this was just infatuation...maybe it wasn't. Maybe it was just a teenage boy wanting to be loved.  
But today,things went too far. They were both at fault..maybe not..Mo Guan Shan regretted every word that came out of his mouth today.  
It was uncalled for. It was lunch break when Mo decided to go to the rooftop,knowing the boy would be there. Upon seeing him,he pretended to be surprised. He Tian acknowledged him with a rather cold look as Mo hesitantly sat down beside him. Mo was still trying to figure himself out. Maybe spending more time with He Tian he'd realise if it was just infatuation or not..  
"Did you eat yet?" Mo initiated the conversation.  
"Worried about me ,eh?" He Tian lit a cigarette and placed it between his lips. Mo's eyes paused at his lips,staring at them.  
"N-Never.Ew"  
"You know...it wouldn't hurt to show me some affection from time to time" He said  
"And why should I? We aren't lovers,you dick" He blushed.   
"Then do you want to be?" He Tian asked and Mo gasped. He satred at him,dumbfounded.  
He Tian leaned closer.  
"I can make you feel real good,Mo" He slid his finger against his cheek.   
What was he saying? Why does he sound so different... mocking...  
"What?!"   
"Oh come on...I know you'll like it , Shan" He said and leaned closer,trapping Mo between himself and the wall.   
His eyes were scary. He didn't want this. He Tian seemed terrifying. It was suffocating Mo.  
He Tian was leaning closer but he just couldn't get himself to just sit there. This isn't the usual He Tia itn. He doesn't want this to happen this way.  
He Tian's hand was creeping up his shirt and Mo wanted to scream but he was petrified.  
"Come on ,Shan" He licked his ear and that was the end of it. It broke Mo and he kicked He Tian in the chest. He fell on his back as Mo crawled away from him,fright clearly painted on his face. This wasn't He Tian...and he didn't want this to happen...He didn't like this..He Tian had crossed the line..  
And that is how,those words just spat out if the frightened Shan. He didn't even know what he was saying. He didn't even mean it but he just blurted it out in anger and fear.   
"You...YOU ARE DISGUSTING, HE TIAN!"

He could never imagine how these words were going to drift them apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This fic might be long but if you notice it's short chapters so...Haha..Anyway,I hope you enjoy and oardon any typos I've made 


End file.
